The Wolf and the Lamb
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: Ulquiorra has left Orihime at home for a long time, and Orihime has gotten very, very bored. When he comes back, he finds a woman demanding to be entertained, in very... physically intimate ways. AU Lemon, has some minor kinks. Ulquihime.


**For Silver, who taught me that you don't need a light in your life to find someone to hold your hand in the darkness.**

 **Small warning, this is a bit AU, so this version of Ulquiorra and Orihime might not be fully similar to what they are. Just ignore the plotholes and enjoy the sexual holes instead :P**

 **~ Wings**

* * *

 **The Wolf and the Lamb**

She stood in front of the ceiling to floor window of her room that bathed her in the dying light of the day, the coolness of the glass seeping the warmth from her fingertips as she brushed them upon it. Orihime uttered a soft sigh, the warm breath escaping from a small gap between her light pink lips, her brown eyes closing momentarily as she turned away from the window that displayed an entire span of the city skyline arrayed in her view, as her room was on the top floor of the tower she lived in. Her bare feet felt the cool softness of the shaggy, silken carpet that was white in color, perfectly accenting the otherwise cool black marble floor.

The walls were bare for the most part, a stark white color, except one of the walls of the room was entirely made of glass. From one corner to the other, from ceiling to floor, with no breaks in between them. It offered a breathtaking view of the city and the sky above, and since she lived on the top floor of the highest building in the area, so no other buildings could even dare to obstruct her view.

She uttered another soft sigh as she sat down upon the silken black duvet of the, in her opinion, oversized bed. She scratched one foot with the other absentmindedly as she stretched her arms up above her head, uttering a soft mewl of contentment. Orihime's ginger-blonde hair cascaded down her back, trickling off her shoulders at the movement like they were more liquid than solid, flowing down to a stop at her waist, just a few inches from pooling at the surface of the bed where she sat. She was wearing a pair of black boxers and a very loose white shirt, which she had raided from a specific someone's wardrobe after they had left her very alone and very bored in the home.

She puffed up her cheeks at the thought of him having left her without any form of entertainment like this. Sure, she had access to whatever she wanted, like books, the TV and even a whole room filled with art supplies for her needs. But right now, she didn't want any of them. It was one of those days where she had everything but she wanted none of them.

She heard the sound of the front door closing and, in an almost catlike way, she perked up and watched the door. She concentrated, trying to hear him, but she never could. He always had an uncanny habit of walking with silent footsteps, something that creeped other people out but she found entertaining.

The door opened softly as Ulquiorra poked his head in, his emerald eyes that seemed so empty all the time focusing on her during his first sweep of the room. Instantly, his eyes seemed to soften and fill up with a certain kind of shine to them that only Orihime could give him.

"You're late." She said with a pout as she crossed her arms underneath her ample bosom, knowing what that motion caused. She almost had to bite back the smirk from coming onto her lips as she saw his eyes flick down momentarily. And then his eyes went back up to her face before going back down again and slightly widening.

"Is that… my shirt?" He asked, his voice containing the smallest amount of surprise as his eyebrows rose slowly. It was very rare for Ulquiorra to ever display much emotion, but ever since his time spent with Orihime, he had become much more… human.

"Is it? I wonder." Orihime said as she stretched again, very well knowing how it would affect him. Ulquiorra, however, simply paid her a dismissive glance, much to her annoyance.

"Did you eat today?" He asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He was wearing a black coat that reached down to his knees, curling inwards at the hem. He promptly took it off and swiftly folded it up, revealing a black shirt with an emerald tie. Orihime uncurled from the bed like a cat, slowly standing up, her bare legs sending a shiver up her spine as the cold air kissed them while she moved. Ulquiorra watched her move, with the eyes of a trained predator yet the warmth of a lover. She slowly came upon him, pushing her body against his as her arms went around his waist, pulling him against her as she looked up at him.

"You left me with nothing to do and I'm _very_ bored." Orihime said in a voice that sent shivers running up Ulquiorra's spine. Ulquiorra stared down at her as he unbuttoned his sleeves, before running one hand through her hair, pushing the bangs off her face to look upon her visage. "You had the entire house to play with, how could you possibly have been bored?" he asked.

"None of them was what I wanted to play with." She answered in a low, voice with a small smile.

"And how did you occupy yourself then?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice definitely lower in tone.

Orihime simply bit her lip as she smiled at him, watching how his pupils dilated as he stared at her small gesture. She turned away, letting her hair swish as she walked with a very feminine bounce to her step, back to the bed. She turned around to look at him again, watching him still standing where he had been, his eyes narrowed upon her.

"Lets just say… I'll have to put these boxers to wash after I've taken them off." She said sultrily as Ulquiorra clenched his teeth for a moment. And then, he shrugged, closed his eyes and turned around, dismissing her and also annoying her.

"Be sure to use lots of detergent. I don't want any stains." He said as Orihime narrowed her eyes. She walked back to him as he was loosening his tie and reached around him, grabbing his tie. She pulled it, pulling him around to face her, like reining in a disobedient dog by its leash, as she looked him in the eye and then said, "You're going to take care of my needs now, Ulquiorra. Or else I'm afraid I might have to look elsewhere."

Ulquiorra's eyes instantly hardened as the room seemed to chill a few degrees. "And who else would you go to?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Whoever won't ignore me." Orihime said, knowing she had ticked a switch on him.

"I'd kill him before he even touched you." He said, his pupils contracting into those demonic slits that hinted at what he had been before he adapted this human form.

"You wouldn't even find him, because I wouldn't tell you." Orihime said.

"You think I'd let you go there?" He asked.

"I'd like to see you stop me." She retorted.

And within a second, and a blur of movement, the positions were switched. Orihime suddenly found herself pinned against the wall as Ulquiorra held her arms above her head, leaning in close with a deadly look in his eyes. A look that would've made anyone else quake in fear, yet it only made her narrow her own in challenge.

"You should really stop testing my patience, my dear lamb." Ulquiorra said, as he inched his face closer to hers in a way that made her bite her lower lips again. His eyes flicked at the movement and narrowed further. "And stop biting your lips."

"Why?" She asked in a drawl.

"Because I want to bite it too." He said, baring his teeth in a growl as she bit her own lips again. "Stop." He repeated.

She simply leaned forward and nipped his lips instead, before breathing the words, "Make me."

He caught her lips right then and there, hard enough that she almost smacked her head against the hard wall behind her. But he had thought of that as well, as his other hand had almost instantly cupped her head from behind, taking the brunt of the impact against the wall. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth instantaneously, invading her with the determination of a man intent of getting what he wanted. She relented as she sank into the kiss, knowing that she would've already crumpled to the ground if he hadn't been holding her up by her arms above her head, arms which were squirming a lot right now.

He broke the kiss momentarily as he nibbled at her neck once (which made her elicit a very delicious mewl) before he asked, "Why do your lips taste of strawberry?"

She smiled as she said, "Why? Don't like strawberries?"

He rose his head and kissed her roughly again as his free hand came away from the back of her head and began undoing his tie. The next time their lips parted, he answered, "No. I don't."

"Liar." She teased with a smile as he caught her lips again, but this time he took her lower lips into his mouth and bit down on it with his teeth, gently applying enough pressure to sink his teeth in but not enough to hurt or cut. She groaned at the feeling of having her lower lip chewed upon in such an intimate way as he also licked it before he was through with it. "I'm not lying. I simply love the taste of you." He answered.

She couldn't formulate a response as her cheeks burned, and before she could, he began kissing her neck. She couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her immediately. The neck area was a very sensitive part of her body. He kissed down the right side, stopping at a spot midway down where he circled her rapid pulse with his tongue. She took a sharp intake of breath when he grazed that spot with his sharp canine in a deliciously slow way, before nibbling at that spot of skin with his front teeth. A final lick later he began moving lower, his hands moving down from her arms… Arms she couldn't move.

She opened her eyes to see that her arms were tied above her head by the green tie he had taken off a few moments ago, while she was enraptured by him making love to her throat. "You sneak." She murmured, her voice low and husky with need.

He chuckled against her collarbone, which sent a rumble of vibrations from his throat into her body at their point of contact. He reached for her shirt collar… and then stopped, drawing away from her. A very discontent sound escaped her as he moved away, pulling her by the collar of her shirt gently until he led her to the edge of the bed. He moved until he was behind her and then pushed her onto the bed. Because of how her hands were tied behind her head, she couldn't do anything but fall with an "Oompf." on her face and front. He nudged her and she complied, moving further onto the bed, being forced to navigate with her knees… which left her rear prominently raised.

She almost whimpered when she felt his cold hands on her warm thighs, feeling the soft flesh as he dragged them down to the knees and rose them up again to the hem of her boxers, stroking her flesh as she felt her porcelain skin.

"I never tire of how perfect your skin is." He murmured.

"Mmfmf ffmfmf" She responded as her lips were still buried in the sheets.

"What's that? I can't hear you, luv." He replied with a small drawl to his tone as he dragged a single, arrogant finger up the wet spot of the boxer, right on her slit. She instantly cried out in a muffled plead of need as her butt squirmed. But that was the only touch she was going to be getting there. For now.

His hands slowly moved down her thighs, to the back of her knees, where he circled that sensitive spot. Many people didn't really know how sensitive the spot on the back of their knees were, but Ulquiorra definitely knew it. As she shivered, his hands slowly lowered down her calves next, before caressing her ankles and raising her feet. He kissed the heel of the right feet as he then asked, "How's your ankle?"

"Better…" She muttered, finally having managed to free her mouth from the confines of the bed.

"Good." He said, before he proceeded to lick the sole of her foot from the edge of the toes to her heel, causing her to whimper and wriggle very much as the tickling sensation assaulted her nerves. He moved to the other foot, but on this one, he kissed from the heel down to the toes, occasionally nipping at her soft skin. She was writhing at his ministrations on her feet as he let them go, moving around her onto the bed. He came beside her and slowly pushed her until she fell onto her side and turned around onto her back.

He climbed on top of her, lowering his face until it was inches from her face. In this moment, suddenly the air around them changed completely. It wasn't erotic at this moment. Her eyes widened as they were caught in the green spirals of his irises. Her lips parted with bated breath as his warm breath mixed with hers in an intoxicating chemistry of gases.

"My dearest lamb… How much I wish to make love to you…" He whispered, his voice so full of adoration for her that she took a small, sharp intake of breath and then forgot how to breathe. When she finally could, she answered, "Well then, my dear wolf…. why don't you?"

She almost cried out then when his hand, which she had paid no attention to, had sneaked into her boxers and placed a finger upon her quivering pink nub. "Because, Orihime… You've tempted me. And instead of love, I'm going to fuck you." He said, his answer emphasized by a stroke on her pinkness, causing her to mewl pathetically again. "Hard. And rough." He added as he pulled his hand out of her pants. He moved away from her face and down her body, watching the way her ample bosom rose and fell with her rapid breaths. He pushed his hands up her shirt, pushing the material up, revealing inch after inch of ivory skinned stomach as he felt the smooth muscles underneath her satiny skin. He stopped at the bottom of her ribcage before moving down again in another slow motion, until he got to her boxers. He hooked the tips of his fingers into the hem and slowly pushed it down an inch or two (aided by Orihime wiggling her hips left and right) to reveal the gentle incline of her abdomen and her prominent hip-bones. He paused to lower his face, taking a moment to breathe at her abdomen, not touching her yet, letting his warmed breath wash over her sensitive skin like an almost physical caress, the susurration of his breathing causing tingles to make their presence known upon the surface of her skin.

He then lowered further, touching the middle of her abdomen with his lips, kissing it gently before parting his lips and poking his tongue out for a moment, just damping that area of her skin, along with his lips, before he moved left to one of those bones that had caught his attention.

He traced the contour of the structure with those sinful lips of his, causing Orihime's back to arch as she took in another sharp breath. She fought hard to not move so he could continue without interruption. He stopped at the very edge, where he nibbled the skin there, and now Orihime couldn't help but squirm, her legs crossing in an effort to create friction within herself. Almost with lazy nonchalance, Ulquiorra shifted his position and placed one leg between hers and raised it to part her legs, stopping his knee just short of the place on her body which desperately ached for his touch, denying her that pleasure. For now.

He repeated his poetic lip-movements on her mirrored hipbone as it caused even more of a reaction from her, her legs desperately trying to close so she could create some sort of stimulation, but stopped by his leg in between.

And then, he reached over for a pillow. Removing his leg, he quickly placed the pillow in between her legs. Orihime quickly got to work moving that pillow up to between her legs, at the apex. Ulquiorra moved up to her flushed face and smiled.

"What's wrong, my song bird?" He asked. "Having trouble breathing?"

Orihime's face was red as the heat stayed upon her flustered face, her lips open as breaths escaped her in short bursts. "W-where's… the fucking… you promised, hun?" She asked in an effort to sound confident, yet her voice broken with need.

"All in good time. I like to savor my meals." He said, his low voice almost a growl as it sent shivers down her spine. He slowly moved down, lowering his face as his fingers began to pry open the top button in a very lazy way, taking his merry time. As soon as the first button came undone, he gently pushed the shirt open, leaned in and kissed the spot of skin upon which the button was. He moved down and did the same, kissing her in between the curves of her breasts. Since the shirt was his, it was loose on her. Otherwise it would've been pulled apart as soon as he had unbuttoned it. Orihime felt anticipation pool at her core as her pink peaks stirred at the first brush of his touch upon them through the shirt fabric. But he didn't pay them any attention. instead, going down the length of the shirt until it was fully unbuttoned, kissing every inch of her skin that was revealed.

Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, he softly moved back up, brushing his lips upon her smooth skin as he did, feeling the rise from her stomach to her ribs, going to the center of her chest. He then moved to one side and gently nudged her shirt aside with his hand. She uttered a soft cry of need as he kissed the very edge of the delicate swell of flesh that was her breast. She moved bent one leg up and kicked the pillow away, before pushing her heel into her aching lower lips, digging it in through the fabric and uttering another moan. Ulquiorra didn't notice, too occupied by circling up her breast, kissing and biting at the flesh, until he was at the very peak. His other hand gently moved the shirt off of the other breast, exposing it to the cold air. He laid a gentle kiss upon the right nipple, before poking his tongue out and circling the areola with it, spiralling around until his tongue reached the tip, where he began to flick the tiny pink bump with his tongue. His forefinger on the hand that was upon her other breast was working as well, only using that finger to flick at the nub over and over again, just as rapidly as his tongue was. Combined with how she was digging and moving her heel around upon her lower lips, Orihime almost cried out and arched her back at the sensations.

He then bit down on her pink peak at the same time as his fingers pinched the other one, pulling on both of them as Orihime really did let out a cry this time, a small spark of pain seasoning the overload of absolute pleasure that shot through her like lightning. Her heel dug in with almost painful need as Ulquiorra suddenly released both of her nips, letting them snap back down into position, before recapturing them again and pulling upon them once more.

Orihime suddenly let out a loud moan as she felt some part of herself coiling up and then suddenly ripping as she felt herself letting loose. Fluids exitted her in copious amounts as she shuddered and arched her back, raising her stomach up, biting her lower lip to stop the following moans. After the aftershocks of her abrupt and surprising orgasm faded, she opened her eyes to find Ulquiorra staring down at her with hunger in his eyes.

"You came just from me playing with your mounds?" He asked with a confident tone to his voice. Orihime gave him a playful and amused look (at least what she could manage) and said, "Nope. I had… other means."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, before turning around to see that her heel was still planted into her lower lips. "You sneaky git." He muttered, though he sounded amused himself. He went over to her feet and moved it to inspect the absolutely sodden spot on the boxers. Meanwhile, Orihime was slowly loosening the tie the bound her arms together.

"Well, well, well… You are much more resourceful than I gave you credit for, Orihime." He muttered with a fair bit of huskiness to his tone as Orihime simply made a small, throaty moan of agreement. And then suddenly, Orihime's hands came loose from the tie and she quickly sprung up, catching Ulquiorra off-guard.

Within moments, and a bit of scuffling, Ulquiorra was now on his back on the bed, while Orihime was sitting on top of him. She grinded herself on his pants, right above the bulge she could feel as Ulquiorra simply glanced down.

"That's gonna stain my pants, dear." He said as Orihime bit her lower lips and dug her hips down, causing his breath to hitch.

"Should've taken them off before coming to bed, love." Orihime responded as she completely took off her shirt, letting her shoulders breathe the cold air. She leaned forward, her mounds dangling just above his body as she did. She stopped at his throat, laying a gentle kiss upon his adam's apple, which she felt move as he swallowed.

"You're always having all the fun with me, my wolf…" Orihime purred, as she began to unbutton his shirt one by one. "So how about this time… we turn the tables, and you become my…" She paused as the last button of the shirt opened, and her delicate, slender fingers popped the pant's button. "Puppy?" She said.

"Wouldn't that count as both animal abuse and pedophil-" Ulquiorra began but Orihime put a finger to his lips as she raised herself to have her face level with his. "Shush. You talk too much." She said, before removing her finger and kissing him. Her kiss was delicate and slow where his had been passionate and lustful. Her tongue licked his lips to ask entry rather than take it, to which he obliged. It entered his mouth and mingled with his, like a dance between lovers. She parted the kiss, letting a small line of saliva trail the distance between their lips as she gazed into his forest hued irises, into the large black pupils that were like windows into his soul.

She trailed kisses down his chin, down the length of his throat, pausing at his collarbones to nibble at the skin there, following the contour of the bones. Ulquiorra made a small sound in his throat as he shifted, much to Orihime's pleasure. She resumed her slow climb down, delicately laying butterfly kisses down the length of his body, pausing at the center of his chest to lay two kisses instead of one, where his hole had once been. She went further down, following the mild definition of his abdominal muscles, loving the way they felt to her sensitive lips as she brushed them down. As she got lower, her fingers curled around the waistband of his pants, including the boxers underneath. She slowly pulled them lower before her mouth got there, kissing down his deliciously carved hipbones until she got to the very edge of his bulging manhood, where the pants were currently stuck at. She glanced up at him to see he was looking down at her with vivid attention, giving him a small playful smile before she pulled the pant the rest of the way down.

Ulquiorra's manhood sprung up from it's confines, already very erect, a spot of moisture already beaded at the tip. Orihime made an "Mmmm…" Sound at the back of her throat before slowly wrapping her fingers around his length. She felt Ulquiorra tense up as the long shaft pulsated in her hands.

"Too bad I have small hands." She mused as she realized her hands weren't big enough to fully hold him.

"I like your hands small." Ulquiorra muttered from above. "Shush you." She said offhandedly.

"Make me." He retorted with a small smirk as he used her own words against her. She simply leaned down and kissed the tip of his manhood, which instantly shut him up as he took a sharp intake of breath. She began to slowly stroke him, one finger snatching the bead of moisture that had rested atop his length as she used it to lubricate a part of his shaft.

Ulquiorra's breath was slowly becoming slightly less calm and controlled. His hands clutched at the sheets on the bed. Orihime let out a small giggle as she stroked him, feeling his length and just enjoying the touch of it for a few moments, before she brought her lips over to it once more and kissed the tip again. Ulquiorra sharply breathed in at that again, as Orihime raised her face for a moment to lick the small moisture that coated her lips. Ulquiorra's eyes focused on her movement as she saw his pupils narrow with a certain kind of hunger behind them.

Another giggle came out of her lips before the aforementioned lips closed around the head of his length, catching it within her mouth. She licked in circular motions as Ulquiorra seemed to struggle hard not to buck his hips at her. Once she had her fun with the head, she slowly took more of his manhood into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She was only about halfway down though. She slowly rose up again, licking it as she did, and sucked on the head as she stopped before it popped out of her mouth. And then she let it go with the same popping sound she had expected.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Stop teasing me." He growled, his voice far more grated than it was.

"Not so in control now are we?" She mused with a smile.

"You have no idea how much control I have right now." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Let's see if I can break it down then~!" She said in a playful voice before taking the tip of his manhood back in her mouth. She let her lips open a bit so her saliva could drip out, trickling down his length until it hit her fingers, which greedily began smothering the liquid all over his length to lubricate it. She began to go up and down with her mouth, sucking and licking him as she did while one of her hands worked the rest of his length, the other hand supporting her. Ulquiorra hissed and writhed as he fought to hold in the beast within him that was roaring, biting at the chains that held it at bay within him.

Orihime popped him out of her mouth again and raised herself, placing her hands on both sides of her breasts as she caught him between the soft flesh. She began stroking him up and down with her breasts, feeling the warm pulsating rod of flesh in between her sensitive titflesh as the liquid that had covered it now also moistened her skin. She let more saliva drip out of her lips and down onto his length to further lubricate him as she titfucked him. Ulquiorra could feel the edges of his sanity fraying as he held himself back. And then, while his length was still caught between her bountiful bosom, Orihime bent down and licked at the tip of his shaft.

His hands instantly grabbed the back of her head as they dug into her scalp, gripping at her ginger brown locks and pulling them firmly enough that Orihime moaned in delight. He then moved her so her breasts let his manhood go but her mouth engulfed his length. Without warning or word, he began to rapidly pump her head up and down roughly as Orihime moaned, forced to use her mouth to pleasure him. Her moans only reverberated in the forms of vibrations through him, further enhancing his pleasure.

At one point, he just pulled her off before sitting up himself, quickly repositioning themselves as they both got off the bed, Orihime on her knees at the edge of the bed on the floor. Ulquiorra stood up straight as he kicked off his pants, his shirt still hanging off his torso with the buttons opened, as he then shoved himself into Orihime's mouth again.

He roughly fucked her mouth, taking full advantage of the new position. Orihime's moans were intermittent in volume, rising with every thrust and falling with every pull, breaking every so often to breathe. And then Ulquiorra shoved himself down into her throat as Orihime felt a sudden gag reflex, one she had to quell as tears reflexively came to her eyes. She didn't fight him though, and he took that as a green signal. He then began fucking both her mouth and throat with no holds barred, his fingers gripping her hair tight as he fucked her till her throat was raw. And then he just pulled her head while he thrusted forward, shoving himself completely into her mouth and down her throat, and just stayed there.

Orihime licked him as best as she could, holding her breath until it began to turn into fire in her lungs. The aching sting was like a drug however, further fueling her erotic pleasure as she handled as much as she could before tapping him on the thigh. He relented, pulling himself out as Orihime coughed a bit.

"Alright there?" He asked, his voice dark and growly, yet holding an obvious hint of concern.

"Ofcourse…" Orihime simply said in a husky voice, as she wiped her mouth before proceeding to lick her lips in a very pointed way for him to see it. Ulquiorra growled, his green eyes vividly staring at her with hunger and lust within their depths. She purred appreciatively as he pointed at the window.

"Lean against that." He said as she complied, walking over to the window, beyond which the entire city spanned. Night had already fallen in earnest now, and the city was arrayed with lights. She turned around and leaned back against it as she looked at Ulquiorra approaching her, shrugging his shirt off in such a casual, dismissive manner that it was also sexy to hell. He ran a hand up through his rough, messy black hair, pushing back a few of the bangs that fell right back into place after his hand moved through. He took her by the shoulders and turned her around, pressing a hand onto the center of her back between her shoulderblades as she found her face and collarbone pressed against the glass. He cupped her waist, where the ruined boxer was still situated at. Slowly, he hooked his fingers into it and pulled it down. As soon as her swollen pink lips were revealed, a long strand of her fluids dripped down, the other end sticking to the boxer which he pulled down.

He took a short intake of breath as he watched her glistening pink lower lips, as though thoroughly enraptured by it.

"What's wrong wolfie, dear… Cat got your tongue?" She asked in a purring voice. She almost yelped as she bucked her hips when he gave her a long, slow lick up the length of her lips.

"Nope… Not a cat exactly… But a pussy, definitely." He murmured against her.

"You teasaAhhhhhh." She tried to say but her words were broken by another cry of absolute pleasure as he licked her yet again, tasting the moisture coating the outside of her lips.

"Seems like I'm not the one having trouble speaking…" Ulquiorra mused with a short smile.

"Shush…" Orihime retorted, having trouble keeping her breathing steady.

"Gladly." He answered nonchalantly, before burying his mouth into her lower lips. She almost did cry out then when she felt his hot wet tongue part her pink petals and delve into her damp, hotter depths, tasting the inside of her in the most intimate way possible. No other man but him had ever gone as deep as he always did with his tongue, and no other man could ever do it like he did. Just the way his tongue coiled and snaked itself inside of her sent blistering waves of pleasure through her nervous system. His lower lip was also in a position where it kept brushing against her quivering clitoris with every motion. His teeth also grazed her the surface of her lips as he pushed his tongue in as deep as he could within her.

And then he retreated, his lips and lower mouth covered in the fluid that she was discharging in copious amounts. He licked his lips with a hunger in his eyes as well as a certain satisfaction, while he used his hands, which he now planted on her buttcheeks, to give them a squeeze. His thumbs positioned themselves on either side of her lower lips as he spread her wide open, blowing air at it from a distance so the cool air would invade her insides. Orihime almost shuddered at the feeling of her warm cavern being exposed to the cool air, especially the air being blown at her. She bit her lips and let out a throaty and husky moan as Ulquiorra let her lips close again, which did so in a slow motion like it was reluctant to close. He stood back up and positioned himself, rubbing himself in her entrance in delicious stroking gesture as she made a small moan of aching need.

She suddenly yelped then, however, when his hand suddenly smacked her hard in the right buttcheek. And almost yelped again as a second smack followed onto her left buttcheek. She moaned as the delicious pain flooded in, along with the hypersensitivity that followed where he planted his hands again. Bracing himself against her now-red asscheeks, he hilted himself completely in one sweep, impacting the deepest part of her. Orihime let out an extremely needy and lust-filled moan as the impact jarred her forward a bit against the glass, causing her breasts to swing forward and touch the cool glass, which hardened her nipples even more.

Ulquiorra began a fast pace from the get-go, roughly grabbing her waist next, hard enough to probably bruise, as he fucked her hard enough to make her cry out with each thrust. "Ah! Ulquiorra… Ahh… More… Fuck… Me!" She managed to say as Ulquiorra simply grunted, his nails digging into the soft skin of her waist. Her own hands were braced on the glass around her head. Her breasts were swinging wildly forwards and backward from the movements that oscillated through them, slapping against the glass with every forward swing with a very sticky sound, because every inch of her skin was covered in a layer of perspiration at this point, which only gave her more sensations as the cool air caressed every inch that Ulquiorra didn't have himself on.

He continuously hit that wall deep inside of her, feeling her throbbing around him. He leaned forward over her, and thanks to his height advantage, he managed to reach to her neck. He kissed a spot on her neck, which caused her to moan as his hands circled around under her to cup and bounce her breasts, playing with them. She then screamed however as he bit down hard on her neck while simultaneously pinching her nipples. The bite was hard enough to cause pain but not that painful. Her voice was quickly replaced by a very, very needy moan as he licked the indentations of his teeth he had left on her neck. He then resumed his jackhammering of her, pounding into her much faster than he had been before. His hands squeezed her tits hard, enough to cause her pain, but that pain was only like spice on the overloading sweetness that was her pleasure. Her breath was already fogging up the glass near her mouth as she breathed quick and shallow breaths.

"Orihime…" He growled her name as his pounding seemed to pick up on both speed and force.

Orihime simply made some unintelligible sounds as coherent speech was well beyond her ability right now.

Ulquiorra seemed to share that sentiment at this point as he only growled. He slammed himself into her over and over again, so much that she knew she was going to be sore all over next morning. She felt a trickling down her collarbone as she thought she was also gonna need a shower to get all the smell of sex and sweat off.

"Ul… Ulquio...rraAaaaaaa!" She moaned his name as she felt her insides clench tightly around him before a blissful wave of white passed through her, sending her into a trance and almost making her pass out for a second or two. When sensation returned to her body, she felt his fingers digging into her waist again, fingernails digging in painfully as he thrust himself into her, and with a muffled groan, he released his warmth deep inside of her.

She let out a soft sigh as she felt his seed filling her completely up, the warmth feeling absolutely heavenly in her sore insides. Her legs were shaking as she leaned against the glass for support, breathing hard.

Ulquiorra withdrew himself from her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward to do so.

"It's okay, beloved… I got you…" He whispered into her ear, his own breathing quite erratic yet his voice steady. She only nodded as she pushed off the glass, her legs buckling at her lack of strength. But Ulquiorra had her and held her up, straightening up so she leaned back against him. Walking backwards carefully, he came upon the bed and sat down, having her sit on his lap before gently setting her down on her side on the bed. Orihime instantly scooted further into the bed as Ulquiorra joined her. She turned around and spooned herself into Ulquiorra's front as she heard him sigh in contentment.

She felt him tense however as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, her breathless voice weak but aware of his alertness. "You're bleeding. I think I might've been a bit too rough…" He said, surprised, looking at her neck. Orihime reached up to touch her neck. Where she thought was sweat pooling was actually a small cut as she saw a drop of blood coating her fingertips. She smiled, as she cut him off before he could apologize with a "Shush… It's alright, it's nothing."

"But-"

"I said shush… Now hold me, I'm cold." She murmured as Ulquiorra obliged, relaxing again as he placed his head next to hers, burying his lips into the crook of her neck and kissing her.

"How long will we be together like this, dear wolf?" She asked sleepily as Ulquiorra kissed her in the neck again and raised his lips to her ears. "Forever more, dear lamb." He answered.

Sleep came to both of them like a wave of drowsy relief as the soreness leached out of their bodies, their bodies still entangled in the spooning position as they both fell to their dreams.

* * *

 **That's all folks. Please leave a review or favourite the story if you liked reading it and I might make another soon if I get good responses!**

 **See you later!**

 **~ Wings**


End file.
